Les'Corpius
The Scorpion God, the one who dwells in the dark, The one Banished from Light History of the Scorpion God The Scorpion God's original Title given to him by Thorium was "Architect of the Deep Earth". * Lord of the Drow (Dur'Quessir) * Domains: The Abyss, Chaos, Destruction, Evil, Cunning, and Trickery, Blood Sacrifices. * Favored Weapon: Urumi, Scepter * Les'Corpius was given domain over the deep places of Tythis by the Elder God Thorium, It is he who formed Ha'Dyss. Les'Corpius shaped the earth around him Delving deeper and deeper into the earth, he took on a form better fitting his home thus the title Scorpion God. * As ages passed he could sense how the other Gods were worshiped by lesser beings born on Tythis and he grew ever jealous of his Siblings. Les'Corpius became corrupted and in the process he himself started destroying Thorium's work in the Deep places of Tythis. He took interest in the High elves who had landed on the northern continent to learn of the magics that dwelt there, and through whispers and promises of great knowledge pulled them to Ha'Dyss and as they followed deeper into the abyss he gave them power and knowledge of the dark powers that lived in the shadows and dark depths of the Tythis. Slowly these High elves adapted and changed with the magic they practiced and made great cities in Ha'Dyss. Les'Corpius renamed his followers Drow (Dur'Quessir: From the Eladarin script: Dur- Dark and Quessir - Changed). Banishment After Les'Corpius gained The Drow as children They went to war in the deep reaches of Ha'Dyss going to war with the Dwarves and Gnomes and Tricked many Mountain Giant Clans into slaughtering many of the High elven cities on Mek'Or telling them the High elves sought to steal the magics that gave their home life and power, The High Elven city of Za'Gorium dedicated to the God Zagot was completely annihilated. The Elder God Thorium took notice of these atrocities and called on Les'Corpius twin brother Zagot for assistance in the War of the Northern Deep. Zagot pleaded with his brother to stop the madness and continue his work given to him by Thorium, Les'Corpius told his Brother he would agree and lured Zagot to Everfrost Forrest where a path was made for Zagot. Once Zagot reached the end of his decent Les'Corpius attacked with his army, Zagot surprised received a death blow. With his End near Zagot called on all his power and collapsed it into a void sphere and hurled it at Les'Corpius shattering his physical form and banishing him to the deepest reaches and darkest corners of Ha'Dyss never able to fully enter the physical plane of Tythis. Thorium arrived to the battle after helping the Dwarves push back the dark powered army of Les'Corpius only to find Zagot dying with his body dispersing to the void, Thorium who was weak after helping the dwarves infuse golems and weapons with his power used one of his most powerful Black diamond to place Zagot in a deep sleep and sealed him into the Black Diamond and sent Zaggot out to the void of space where he would hopefully heal and return to Tythis.